


Moonlight

by babycrowshouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, M/M, Soft Kisses, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycrowshouyou/pseuds/babycrowshouyou
Summary: The two easily met halfway in a gentle kiss, lips still and soft as eyelids fluttered closed, casting long shadows from eyelashes across cheekbones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I really love IwaDai... like a lot...

Soft moonlight painted the image before his eyes in black and white as his fingers moved over soft skin, barely making contact, nothing but gentle whispers of affection, leaving only a slight tingle in their wake. His fingers moved from broad expanses of sun-bronzed skin to the inky black designs stretched across his lover’s back, tracing over the shapes delicately, as if they would smudge should he use a heavier hand. After tracing the designs with his fingers in entirety, he leaned over to allow his lips to follow the same path, smiling as he watched goosebumps rise across bronze skin. He pulled away and met steely grey eyes, barely visible in the moonlight, yet obviously glowing with desire.

Words never left the lips of either man; they were unnecessary, heavy, messy. Instead, the two easily met halfway in a gentle kiss, lips still and soft as eyelids fluttered closed, casting long shadows from eyelashes across cheekbones. The kiss stayed gentle until they pulled away from each other, eyes opening to marvel in each other’s moonlit beauty. Hands lifted to softly trace skin once more, running over jawlines and cheekbones and lips and noses.

“Daichi…” his lover breathed, breath ghosting over his fingertips as he eyes, half lidded and heavy, lifted to meet his. Daichi smiled softly in acknowledgment as he continued moving his fingers up to run them through thick hair, still slightly coarse from leftover hair gel.

“What is it, Hajime?” Daichi whispered, letting his fingers continue to card through Iwaizumi’s hair, reveling in his lover’s soft, sleepy smile, allowing himself to be pulled to Iwaizumi’s broad chest in a loose embrace. He felt soft giggles bubble up from his stomach as Iwaizumi nuzzled his neck affectionately, lips tickling the skin above his collarbone.

“Mm, nothing, just wanted to hear you say my name.” His warm breath on Daichi’s bare skin sent shivers up and down his spine, raised goosebumps along his skin, as he had done to Iwaizumi but moments earlier. Daichi felt his smile grow as he let his hands fall from Iwaizumi’s hair to start stroking Iwaizumi’s back again, eyes closing in bliss as his boyfriend’s nuzzling started to turn into gentle, open-mouthed kisses across the expanse of his neck and collarbone. A soft, pleased sigh escaped his lips and he felt himself nearly melt into the mattress, completely at ease.

Iwaizumi kissed his way up Daichi’s neck, pausing after placing a kiss on his jawline. Daichi opened his eyes again as Iwaizumi shifted in their embrace, choosing to hover over him instead. Daichi’s hands moved to rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs into muscles hardened from years upon years of volleyball and weights. Iwaizumi leaned down, finally pressing their lips together again in a warm kiss, rivaling even the soft down inside their pillows in its gentleness.

“I love you.”

The words escaped Daichi’s lips easily, no ounce of restriction or hesitation present. His lips were still pressed to Iwaizumi’s, and he felt the corners of his boyfriend’s mouth turn upwards as he nudged their noses together playfully.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me about IwaDai, I need more people who love them as much as I do. *cries* [tumblr](http://chrisssenpai.tumblr.com)


End file.
